Switch Roles
by gold-lie.promises
Summary: Smutty Caryl one shot during seasons 3 and 4. Having spent a lot of time working with the man she fell for, Carol's needs reach their climax and must be satisfied. See what happens when she decides to make the first move and Daryl takes the lead by 'switching the roles'


**** Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead neither any of the characters **  
**

* * *

On this cold and early month of December, Carol sat on the chair and eyed the man deep in the eyes. They were sitting in a small office she'd found near the Tombs, _away of everyone_. The only source of light were a lamp set on a desk at Carol's left and the fire she'd just light up in the chimney placed behind him. Between the man and the fire, was a couch. By a window, they could admire the full moon and the clouds traveling the night sky.

Daryl was sitting in front of Carol, his arms tied behind the back of the chair. As she was studying him, he was looking at her half in desire and half afraid of what was going on in the back of her vicious brain. The first two buttons of his – sleeveless – shirt were undone, revealing more of his strong chest and his leather vest was falling over his left arm.

Since the last weeks, Carol had been busy everyday and, often, she had to work with Daryl on dirty duties. It had been now a way too long while since anything exciting had happened in her life and she was in need. The fact of having to see him lift heavy things, sweaty all day long and his simple presence had strongly helped to increase all of it and she was about to explode if nothing had to happen. So she had somehow kidnapped him and tied him to a chair, mentally and physically ready to satisfy her needs.  
Of course, she wasn't the only one in need of more action in her life; Daryl too. Working with her had also helped to increase his feelings for the woman. How long since he had had a sexual relation? Way too long. That's why he pretended not to know about Carol's game and letted himself being caught in the trap. Still, being the Daryl he was, he surely wasn't the kind to express any of his feelings with anyone – and sure not those kinds of feelings and sure not with her – so he had played a bit with her by trying to deny his intense desire to feel his skin rubbing against hers.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Carol asked on a calm tone.  
"Nah."  
"Would you like to know?"  
"Not really." She looked at him, eyes wide open, speechless. "Just like to go sleep asap…"

Carol stayed silent for a few seconds, looking for the right things to say. "Then let's waste no time." She stood up and walked to the desk, her bare feet stepping in the carpet. She took off the dark blue trench coat she was wearing over a silky black dress and placed it on it before sitting back down. The dress was pretty short, Daryl noticed, it suited her very well but the length was bugging him. Since when Carol would wear that kind of clothing?

"I'm going to give you a second chance to change your answer. (Italic) Do you know why I brought you here?"  
"Nah."  
"_Would you like to know_?"  
"I don't care."

_I'm gonna give you a good reason to care, Daryl Dixon_. She readjusted herself on the chair by opened her legs enough for him to see the light pubic hair, the pink lips and the wetness glittering around her small hole. Daryl swallowed, hoping that his eyes would leave what he was seeing. His eyes were back into hers only when she sat closer to him and placed her hands on his thighs.  
He felt the lump in his throat at the same time as his breath left him. He tried to avoid her piercing blue gaze while she began to slowly rub his thighs which was making everything even more harder. Breathing was harder, thinking was harder, his dick was harder. He shut closed his eyes so she wouldn't see what he was dealing with inside but still, he felt her gaze on his member, slowly hardening down there.

A simple but effective torture.

After a moment of silence, he began to recover from the shock and he opened his eyes, looking away. There was a high bulge down his pants and he was horny… so was she.

"You know what I want, Daryl and I know you want it too." Her fingers brushed against himself and he breathed loudly. "Let's just do it so you'll go to sleep _as soon as possible_," she started to unbutton his shirt, "should we?" He nodded which made her smile. When she was done with his shirt, her hand traveled to his collarbone and met his cheek. She turned his face so he'd look her in the eyes. "Is it okay for you, to do it? Wouldn't want you to be disappointed!"  
"We do it."

As he was moving previously, trying to calm down, his arms had made the rope looser so he was able to place them on her hips and to sit her on his lap when she leaned to kiss him. One of his hands moved to meet her clit and is thumb began to play with it. Carol moaned into the kiss which made him smile so he kept going. His fingers then catch up with her wetness and, wasting no time, he slipped one finger inside, a second one and finally a third one. He felt her body tense in pleasure.

A great and sweet first kiss, spiced by Daryl's fantasy, they shared before the act.

When she broke the kiss, Carol moved her hands to his shoulders to let his shirt fall on the floor but she kept the leather vest and put it back on him.

"Make it to me like a biker."  
"Yes ma'am." Daryl grinned as he brought his right hand up to his lips to lick the juice on his fingers.

He then replaced his hands on her hips and lightly pulled on her dress to withdraw it from under her ass, passed it over her head and tossed it on the floor. His eyes met with her breasts and he exhaled in happiness, bringing his hands to them and squeezing them lightly. Daryl massaged her nipples as she undid his belt and she sat back on her chair when he stood up to help her taking off his pants and boxers.  
Seeing the opportunity, Carol wrapped her hands around his length now exposed to her. She really wanted to do it though… so she brought it to her lips and shoved it in her mouth. Her turn to pleasure him. His hands rested on her shoulders as he grunted in pleasure. She sucked on it for a few minutes before he placed a hand under her chin to lift it up. Her eyes met his.

"Time for the real thing."

Daryl gestured her to stand up, she did so. Gripping on her ass, he lifted her up and walked to the couch, gently deposing her onto it. Then, he slowly leaned over, almost laid on her. Hands placed on both sides of her chest, he positioned himself in front of her entrance. "Let's switch roles." And he slipped inside her.  
He grunted but his eyes didn't leave her face for a second, he saw her reaction, the happiness, the pleasure. He wanted to never forget the way her head tilted back when she moaned his name the first time, how beautiful she was while he was rocking the hell out of her. He wasn't fucking her; he was making love to her.

"Oh yes Daryl!"

Each stroke was giving them so much pleasure, so much happiness of finally doing it together, after all this time. How many times had he dream of them making passionate love? and it was happening. How many times had she wonder of how good it may feel to have him inside her? and she knew now.

"Fuck Carol!"

It wasn't only making the act of making love; it was sealing their love by making love. It was way more than 'I'm in need', it was more like 'I'm in need of you, in need to feel you, in need to know that you'll love me again tomorrow, no matter what happens to us during the night'. It was more than making love; they were making a promise to each other to remember.

"Ah, DARYL!" Carol felt her walls tightening dangerously against him.  
"Hold it back some more." He stroked deeper, harder and faster. "I'm almost…"  
"Can't."

They cried in pleasure at the same time, their cum submerging the couch. Daryl pulled out and fell on top of her, unable to stay in place. They were both panting, sweating and pleasured. The leather of the vest was stuck against Daryl's skin and it was an unpleasant feeling but he didn't complain about it throughout the whole process, wanting to satisfy his lady as much as possible.  
Carol brought her hand to his head and played with his hair. After a few minutes, she heard him breathing low, lightly snoring and she knew he had fell asleep. She smiled, thinking about the great step forward in their relationship they had take together by making love.

"Thank you, Daryl Dixon." She whispered before kissing his head and closing her eyes, drifting into sleep herself.

Behind the steam on the window, it was possible to admire the first snow of the year beginning, outside. Snowflakes were slowly making their way down to the ground, slowly covering the buildings and the vegetation of Georgia. It was a peaceful night. Unless the low wind blowing, there was no sound around; walkers were a lot more quieter because of the cold temperature freezing their body still in the wilderness.  
For the two partners, things were about to change in a good way now that they had someone to keep them warm at night. And now that they had a secret place to share their love, things were already getting better and better. But it was only the beginning!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this one shot! Please give reviews and/or advices, anything (:**


End file.
